Two Sides
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "I'm furious. I'm hurt. I'm betrayed." Carlos finally spoke. "What happened?" Kendall stopped moving, fists clenched, and glassy eyes narrowed. "He cheated on me."


"Hey, Kendall." James greeted, engaging the blond in a handshake as Kendall returned the greeting.

"Is that Kendall?" Carlos called from somewhere—most likely the kitchen.

Kendall and James chuckled. "Yes." James answered.

As he helped his friend with his coat and went to hang it up, Carlos poked his head out of the kitchen entryway, holding a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon in his arms. "Hi, Kendall." He grinned then returned to the kitchen.

The hockey player gave a small smile. "Hi, Carlos." He turned back to James who gestured for him to come into their living room while he went into the kitchen. Kendall looked around at the newly decorated home, able to see a bit of Carlos and a bit of James in every corner. "You guys really got the whole happy couple thing going on here." He commented as he looked at the framed photos the couple had of themselves, family, and friends hanging along the wall.

"We are a happy couple." James reentered with a large smile, passing him a can of beer.

The blond gave another small smile in appreciation, taking a large gulp of the bitter liquid. James frowned, taking a small sip of he own drink. "Is something wrong?" He inquired with a quirked brow.

"No." Kendall replied quickly, but James could clearly see that he was lying.

With furrowed brows, he continued. "So...what's going on lately?"

Kendall sighed heavily. "Well, the season is about to start again, so coach has been calling us in for practice a lot more." His eyes went downcast to the can in his hand, tapping the aluminum with his finger. "I've had to leave Logan at home from morning to night most of the time this month." He added quietly.

"I'm sure Logan has been okay."

"I bet he's been more than okay." Kendall frowned deeply, taking another swig of beer.

The tall brunet caught the bitter undertone immediately, opening his mouth to question again whether or not his friend was okay, but his words were cut off when the phone began to ring. "James, can you get that?" Carlos poked his head out of the kitchen again.

James nodded picking up the phone the sat on the side table. "Hello?"

The was a sniffle on the other end of the line. "James?" Logan's shaky voice floated through. "I-I won't be able to make it to the dinner."

"Why not? What's wrong?" James forehead wrinkled in worry when his genius friend let out a small sob. "Hold on, Logan. Kendall's here and you can talk to him-"

"No!" James jumped at the sudden outburst. "Just...tell Carlos I'm sorry, and I'll come see the house some other time." Logan hung up after that.

James placed the phone back on the hook, rubbing his head in worry. "What was that about?" Carlos approached him.

"Logan said he couldn't make it. He sounded really upset and when I asked him if he wanted to talk to Kendall, he refused." The tall man gave a glance at the hockey player who's eyes were focused on the ground. "Kendall," He still didn't look up making the brunet glare "what's going on with you and Logan?"

"Nothing." The blond replied curtly.

James gave a huff of frustration, turning back to his boyfriend. "I'm going to go talk to Logan. You keep Kendall here and try to talk to him."

Carlos nodded, giving a soft smile when James leaned in to kiss him. "Good luck."

"You too." James went to the closet and grabbed his coat before he left.

Carlos let out a breath, cautiously stepping toward Kendall. "Kendall..." He started hesitantly. "I don't know what's going on with you guys, but Logan is really upset and you should talk to him."

Kendall let out a humorless laugh. "Logan's upset? What doesn't Logan have to be upset about? I'm upset. I'm beyond upset." Kendall began pacing angrily, Carlos staying clear of the blond just on case. "I'm furious. I'm hurt. I'm betrayed."

"Why?" The Latino finally spoke. "What happened?"

Kendall stopped moving, fists clenched, and glassy eyes narrowed. "He cheated on me."

"I did _not _cheat on him." Logan exclaimed with exasperation when James questioned him.

On his way to Kendall and Logan's shared apartment, James received a call from Carlos telling him the information he had gotten from Kendall. The pretty boy's brows furrowed, not believing that Logan would do anything like that to Kendall. The two were ridiculously in love, and Logan adored Kendall. He would never even look at someone else...and Kendall was the type to act on impulse, jumping to the first conclusion and acting without thinking.

James decided then that he wouldn't make any assumptions until he finally talked to Logan. As he expected, Logan was a mess when he first showed up. The genius spent a half an hour crying on the tall man's shoulder before he was able to ask anything about the Kendall situation.

Once he got Logan calm he dove right in and asked. Logan was clearly angry for being asked the question but his sorrow quickly returned after his outburst. "Logan, can you tell me what happened?" James asked, gently rubbing his best friend's back in an attempt to console him.

Logan let out a shaky breath, events from before coming back to him and making fresh tears gather in his eyes. "Kendall came looking for me at the hospital a few of days ago." He started. "He was supposed to be at hockey practice, b-but I guess he blew it off to spend time with me." His voice cracked with emotion and he had to swallow around the growing lump in his throat. "He saw me with a guy that I work with. We're friends and we hang out sometimes." James nodded in understanding while also gently urging him to continue. "We started hanging out more outside of work once Kendall's practices started because with Kendall gone and you and Carlos always busy..."

"...You were lonely." James supplied, upgrading his back rub to a comforting hug when Logan nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Kendall walked in and..."

"I saw them kiss!" Kendall yelled angrily having once again started his pacing in front of Carlos. Said man sat attentively on his couch, watching as Kendall did so while he told him all about what happened with Logan.

His face twisted in thought. "Are you sure it was a real kiss? Not just a friendly peck? How long was it?"

"Geez, Carlos! I didn't count Mississippi's. I was more focused on the fact that I was being cheated on." The blond sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I walked in and saw Logan hugging this guy and then they kissed."

"You never know, Kendall. It could all be innocent."

"It was completely innocent." Logan cried into James' shoulder. "Just two friends, hanging out."

James nodded. "Did Kendall know you were hanging with this guy?"

The doctor sniffled, shaking his head. "I didn't think it mattered. We're just friends."

James hesitated to ask his next question, not wanting to upset Logan more, but he needed to know. "If you were just friends, then why _wouldn't _you tell Kendall?"

"If they were just friends, why wouldn't he tell me about him?" Carlos had finally gotten the hockey player to sit and he was now doing so sadly on the couch. Carlos wanted to answer, but he didn't have one. Kendall's frown deepened. "He felt the need to hide it."

"That's not-"

"Damn it, Carlos, look at the facts!" Kendall glared, then his expression softened to one that showed he was near to tears. "He obviously has feelings for him."

"Logan," James held the brunet at his shoulders, looking at him seriously. "do you have feelings for this guy?" Logan's bottom lip was wrenched between his teeth and more tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't answer. James body slumped, dropping his arms. "Oh, Logan..."

"There's no doubt in my mind that I love Kendall." The smart boy looked down at his lap. "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Do you seriously think that if Logan had feelings for this guy that they would come anywhere close to what he feels for you?" Carlos gripped the blond's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "That boy loves you."

Kendall just shook his head. "I...I just don't think I can believe that right now, Carlos." He sighed. "I can't be with someone who would betray me like that."

"Kendall left and he hasn't been home in almost a week." Logan swallowed hard. "H-he didn't even give me a chance to explain."

James was shaking his head. "You've gotta see it from his side, Logan." He sighed. "This may take a while."

"Are you serious?" Logan faced the pretty boy with a shocked expression. "You came all the way over here to take _his _side? James, being attracted to someone isn't cheating!"

"Are you siding with _Logan_?" Kendall glared at the short man across from him.

"No," Carlos sighed. "I'm just saying that, finding someone attractive isn't a crime." Kendall sputtered, unable to find the words to respond. He finally stood up, gabbing his coat as he headed for the door. "Kendall," Carlos groaned. "Wait!"

James flinched, protests for the genius to wait and listen being ignored as the front door slammed in his face.

…

"Man, Kendall and Logan are stubborn." Carlos muttered, shaking his head as he crawled into bed.

James laughed from the bathroom. "They belong together." He continued running a comb through his hair. "But they don't seem to get that."

"Yeah," The shorter man sighed, sitting against the headboard. "this whole situation is messed up."

"I know!" James' tone was sharp, glaring at his reflection at the thought of it. "How could Logan cheat on Kendall like that?"

Carlos' brows came together. "Um, what?" He let out a small laugh. "Logan didn't cheat on Kendall."

"Yes, he did. You even told me that!"

"I was just telling you what Kendall said and it was before I had all of the information!" Carlos flailed slightly. "So, Logan is attracted to this guy—big deal."

The pretty boy then slowly stepped out of the bathroom, slightly gaping at his lover. "It _is _a big deal." He tucked his lucky comb back into it's special compartment on his dresser. "If Logan is going to be in a relationship with Kendall, then he shouldn't be attracted to anyone but Kendall."

The tan boy's brow lifted. "Do you hear yourself?" He laughed again. "You should know as well as I do that being attracted to someone isn't something that can be helped. Logan shouldn't be held to blame for that."

James rolled his eyes, clearly not agreeing as he started to undress for bed. "But they did kiss."

"That's not fair."

"How so?" James looked incredulous.

"We weren't there so we don't know the terms of the kiss." Carlos pointed out with a smug smile.

"Kendall said-"

"Kendall is impulsive and probably got angry before he got the whole story. All we know is that there was lips to lips." The Latino brought his knees up to his body, rubbing his legs nervously. "Honestly, if Kendall trusted Logan in the first place, I think he would have listened."

James was gaping at Carlos again. "How could you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Obviously, Kendall trusted Logan too much."

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're being an enabler."

"I'm just saying!" Carlos interrupted, shooting a glare at the tall brunet. "It's okay to be jealous, but Kendall should really work on his trust issues."

"And _I'm _saying that before Kendall can trust Logan again, Logan needs to earn it." James said also glaring at Carlos.

The Latino rolled his eyes, pulling the covers over himself as he prepared for sleep. He was frowning until he was suddenly surrounded by warmth, the lingering smell of 'Cuda Nighttime Exfoliating Mask, and a pair of strong arms. "Get off. I'm mad at you." He mumbled, half-heartedly pushing his boyfriend away. He finally allowed himself to smile as James placed a small kiss on the back of his neck. Turning in the brunet's arms, Carlos found more comfort in the warmth of James' chest than his pillow and they were finally able to sleep.

…

It had been nearly three weeks and James and Carlos were finally getting used to living together. They already knew about the others odd habits and quirks and had since moved passed them, but it was a completely different story when it came to being around each other twenty-four seven.

Many fights had been started over tiny things like Carlos leaving a mess in the kitchen after he cooked or James holding up the bathroom for two hours in the morning...or when Carlos would ram the door down because James held up the bathroom for two hours. The most frequent arguments involved Kendall and Logan and the status of their relationship.

Carlos had encouraged Kendall to go talk to Logan after another week in—despite James' protests on the whole thing. This only resulted in Kendall officially ending things with his long-term boyfriend and moving back to the Palm Woods with his mom and Katie until he could find his own place.

Since then, it had been difficult for the entire group to bounce back. Kendall and Logan refused to be any place that the other might be which was expected. Kendall also wasn't talking to Logan—also expected—and it looked like James wasn't either—especially when they found out that Logan still hung out with _this guy, _as they had come to call him, from work. Carlos tried to keep the peace, but it was difficult with James and Kendall being stubborn, Logan being passive aggressive, and...he was just one person!

The tension had slowly thinned out since the initial confrontations, but it was still there. It was clear to everyone that Kendall and Logan wouldn't be getting back together any time soon, but Carlos still held out hope.

But then the day that he never expected came.

"Hey, guys." Kendall greeted, letting himself into his friend's home with the emergency key the couple provided to him, Logan, and Mama Knight.

"Hey." The two smiled at Kendall. James gave a quick man hug to the blond. "I'll go get that thing for you." He whispered, but Carlos' head popped up from the couch, staring at the two suspiciously.

"What thing?" He inquired.

"Nothing." James said, moving quickly toward the bedroom.

Carlos glared at his back and Kendall chuckled. "You might as well know, Carlos." The hockey player shrugged, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. "I have a date tonight."

The Latino's eyes went wide and Kendall could practically see his whole mood shift. "You do?"

Kendall shrugged again. "I have to start moving on, Carlos."

"I agree completely." James said, reentering the room with a tie in his hands. "You can't keep dwelling on that." The pretty boy told his friend, handing him the tie.

Kendall smiled gratefully, moving to a mirror to go about tying it. Meanwhile, Carlos glared at James. "You're encouraging this?" He asked with a disbelieving tone. James just shrugged in response. "Don't you think it's too soon to give up on Logan?"

The short man didn't miss the way the blond's eyes grew sad at the mention of the genius' name before he was masking it behind a glare. "I've made my decision. I'm going on a date," He finished the tie, turning to give the two a determined look. "and I'm through with Logan Mitchell." He finished, Carlos feeling a pain in his chest from the finality in the statement.

The blond thanked James for the tie, turning to leave, but upon opening the door he was met face to face with man he pronounced himself through with. Logan looked shocked, as did Kendall while James and Carlos were shifting awkwardly from the instant tension that came with the two finally seeing each other since the break up. "Oh, um..." Logan lowered the fist he lifted, prepared to knock on his friends' door. "I-I thought I recognized your car, but I wasn't..."

"I was just leaving..." Kendall said, feeling just as awkward as everyone else.

Logan looked disappointed, but nodded. "That's cool, um..." He looked around the...really everywhere before letting his eyes settle of Kendall again. "You look nice." He commented with a small smile.

Kendall nodded. "I have a date."

To this day, Carlos still doesn't know why Kendall told Logan that.

The disappointment instantly turned to hurt. "A d-date?" He gulped. "But we _just _broke up."

"Well...you were dating before we broke up."

The genius ducked his head to hide the tears he knew would fall. "I wish you would stop saying things like that." He whispered. "I did _not _cheat on you."

"Whatever." The hockey player brushed passed his ex-boyfriend, climbing into his car, and driving away.

Then Carlos was there, guiding the short brunet into his home and onto the couch. "Are you doing okay?" He whispered.

"I..." The doctor swallowed thickly. "I'll be okay." He nodded.

James gently sat beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "I know I haven't been the best friend to you throughout all of this and it feels like I'm taking Kendall's side," His boyfriend gave a condescending snort which James ignored. "but even I have to admit that what Kendall just did was really shitty."

Logan sniffed, shaking his head with a small smile. "No, it's okay."

"It's not!" Carlos cut in. "That was just mean, and if you need to cry-"

"No." Logan said firmly. "I have shed too many tears over Kendall Knight because he's punishing me when I didn't do anything wrong." Carlos shot his boyfriend a glare when he opened his mouth to say something, immediately shutting him up. "If this is what Kendall wants then fine." The genius stood up grabbing his phone, pushing buttons harder than he needed.

James and Carlos glanced at each other in concern. "What are you doing?"

Logan smirked. "If Kendall can move on, then so can I."

…

Kendall fidgeted nervously in his chair, fingers drumming anxiously on the restaurant table, and leg jiggling in frustration. He couldn't get Logan out of his mind. Of course, Logan was on his mind more often since the very moment he decided to end things, but now as he's sitting at the table and waiting on his date, thoughts of Logan filtered through his mind at a frustrating rate.

It was that look of hurt that he immediately showed when he told the genius that he had a date. He kept seeing it every time he thought about his date. Why was he even on this date? He thought he wanted to move on from Logan. He thought he had finally convinced himself that Logan wasn't the one for him and that he should go looking for that person again, but as the clock ticked on and the pain in his chest grew more intense with every recollection of the brunet, he thought that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea.

"Kendall?" Said blond looked up from his emotional turmoil, meeting the eyes of his date. "Hi."

"Hey, David." He managed a fake smile, standing to greet the guy he met once during an away game last season with a hug then gestured for him to take a seat across from him. After they were both comfortable again, Kendall tried to push all thoughts of Logan out of his mind—though it was pretty much useless at this point. "So...how are you?"

"I'm great." David grinned then shrugged. "A little confused..."

"Confused?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend..."

"Oh," Kendall's eyes turned sad, head turning downward to hide it. "That, um, didn't wok out." He said, looking over the menu to busy himself.

"I'm sorry." David said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be."

David's brows came together in thought. "Aren't you just a little sad?"

"Can we not talk about Logan?" Kendall gave a small glare at the fellow athlete before turning back to his menu.

The other man backed off, mouthing a small "okay" before turning to his own menu. "So, what do you-"

"Do you know what Logan's problem is?" The blond interrupted with an angry and frustrated tone, surprising his date. "He's spoiled and he thinks he can get away with anything, and I spent too much time letting that happen when we first started dating."

"Uh..."

"And, you know, he has the audacity to tell me that he didn't do anything wrong when I caught him _kissing _another guy." Kendall slammed the menu on the table, making David jump again. "I shouldn't even feel guilty about being on this date. I was wronged! I deserve to be happy, right?" He didn't give David a chance to answer before he was talking again, going on and on about Logan and how he couldn't get the brunet out of his head and that it wasn't fair to him. He was barely into the story of his suffering before David was standing up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"You obviously have some issues you need to work out." David said with a nervous smile. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a couple of twenty dollar bills. "Do me a favor. Take this money, get back with Logan, and take him out to dinner—on me." Then he was gone.

Kendall sat in shock for a moment, not believing what just happened.

…

Logan was incredibly quiet throughout the whole evening so far. Gabe had attempted several times to try to get his date talking but he only got one word answers, or no answer at all, in response. "Logan," The doctor sighed, placing his fork on the plate, watching the brunet play with the food on his. "tell me what's wrong." He said gently.

"Hm?" Logan looked up from his food, meeting the concerned face of his colleague. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Logan," Gabe said more firmly. "don't you think I know you better than that?"

The genius blinked then sighed, letting his fork drop as well. "Okay...can I be honest with you?"

"I would hope that you can." Gabe shrugged with a sweet smile.

Logan let out a soft chuckle, feeling a wave of guilt that followed the butterflies he felt at the action. "The, um...the only reason I asked you out tonight was to piss off Kendall." He confessed quietly.

He waited, eyes squeezed shut and ready to be yelled at...but it never came. Instead he heard laughing and then a hand was gripping his, giving a squeeze. The doctor hesitantly met the pale blue eyes of Gabe. "I knew something was up." The man was still smiling at him. "I thought it was odd of you to call me out of the blue like that."

"I'm so sorry." Logan groaned, hating himself for his actions. "I'm an idiot. This break up has got me all screwed up."

His co-worker gave his hand another squeeze. "You do seem a little off. Are you sure you're ready to move on?"

"No!" Logan sighed heavily. "Not even close, but Kendall is on a date and I knew if he found out I was on a date with you, he would flip."

"That...is really screwed up."

Logan laughed. "I know. I just...I need to get my mind off of Kendall for a while or I'm gonna drive myself insane."

Gabe smiled. "I think I can do that."

Logan's brow lifted. "Do you?"

"What are friends for?" Gabe gave that smirk again, and this time Logan didn't feel guilty about the way his stomach flipped.

They finished their meal and Gabe stayed true to his promise about keeping Logan's mind off of Kendall for that night. They ended up seeing a horrible movie—once it was over, they realized why the theatre was empty besides them. They made fun of it the entire two hours. On the drive back to Logan's apartment, they just talked and learned more about each other.

Even though he protested, Logan let Gabe walk him to his door. "I'm sorry about you and Kendall." He said softly, running his thumb over the brunet's knuckles.

Logan shrugged. "You did help take my mind off him for a while." The smart boy pouted teasingly and over dramatically. "Of course, now that you've mentioned it..." He heaved a heavy sigh.

Gabe laughed, leaning down and kissing the pale cheek, making the brow eyes widen. "Better?" He inquired with a quirked brow.

Logan's cheeks were flushed red and his heart was beating loudly in his chest. "Y-yeah." He swallowed roughly, releasing Gabe's hand and scrambling for his keys. He could hear his co-worker's soft laughter from behind him as he struggling to get his door open. He breathed a sigh of relief when it finally swung open. "Good night. See you at work tomorrow?"

Gabe chuckled again. "Of course. Good night."

Logan went to bed that night dreaming of a hockey playing doctor with one blue eye and one green one.

…

Another two weeks had gone by and Kendall had gone on two more dates since then. Naomi was fun and really smart. When she told him of a time she spent the day with a class of fourth graders, he followed up with the story of how he and Logan started a babysitting service. That story was followed by how they tried sign spinning first. Then as he started solemnly talking about how much fun he had with Logan and how much he missed him, Naomi stood and left just as he previous date had.

Miranda, date number three, didn't go much better.

He had finally given up the dating thing and just decided to have guy time with James and Carlos until he was finally able to get Logan out of his mind. They were sitting around 2J while Mama Knight and Katie were gone. They were watching an action movie with the all the stops—explosions, shooting, car chases—and Kendall still couldn't stop thinking about Logan.

Usually they would make fun of movies like these while James and Carlos glared and hissed for them to shut up. A few years back, they found they enjoyed making fun of bad movies so much, they had bad movie marathons on a monthly basis.

"Hey, I know that look." James nudged him from his thoughts, making the blond look up at him with sad eyes. "Stop thinking about him."

Kendall shook his head. "I...I can't." He sighed.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but this time James silenced him with a glare. "I know it's hard right now, but maybe this is what's best for you guys." The pretty boy said softly.

"Maybe..." Kendall's face contorted in distress. "but the hockey season is starting soon and I hate the idea of leaving for so long with things the way they are between me and Logan."

"Then go apologize." Carlos finally spoke up, ignoring the look from his boyfriend.

"No!" James and Kendall both glared at him. The Latino rolled his eyes, leaving the couch to answer his suddenly ringing phone. James turned back to Kendall with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry about Logan right now. I'm sure everything will work itself out eventually."

The hockey player nodded somberly. "The only solace I can take from this is that Logan probably hasn't moved on either." He gave a small shrug. "Maybe we'll get back together."

James nodded with a small smile, patting his friend on the back before turning to Carlos who reentered. "Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"It was Logan. He called to tell me that he borrowed our stew pot for his date tonight."

James and Kendall's heads whipped around, both wearing looks of surprise and outrage, though Kendall's was mixed with hurt as well. "What?" They exclaimed.

The short man nodded. "He's been dating that guy from his work for a couple of weeks now."

The tall brunet didn't know what to say. He turned to Kendall who's head was bowed so he was unable to get a good look at the blond's reaction. "Kendall..." He called gently.

"I can't believe he would do that." He whispered, body trembling slightly.

"Why?" Carlos shrugged with what he thought was an impartial expression, but anyone could see that he felt badly for Kendall. He slid into the seat on the other side of his friend. "You did the same thing."

"No, it's not, Carlos." James glared at his boyfriend.

"Yes, it is!"

"No," Kendall lifted his head and rose to his feet. "Logan could have gone out with anyone, but he decides to go out with the one person I can't stand." He shook his head angrily. "Hes doing it to get back at me for not letting him have his way _again!_" The blond stomped toward the front door.

"Kendall," Carlos turned to the fuming man with a worried look. "where are you going?"

"To talk to Logan!" Then the door slammed.

…

Logan jumped when a loud knocking at the door came, interrupting the pleasant conversation he was having with Gabe over dinner. "Uh...were you expecting company?" The doctor looked to Logan with confused blue eyes.

Logan looked confused as well. "No."

He was hesitating slightly until a voice came with the loud banging. "Logan! Open the door!" The familiar angry voice said.

"Oh my god." Logan stood up, rushing to the front door.

"Who is it?"

"My insane ex-boyfriend." The brunet slowly cracked the door open, only to have Kendall push it the rest of the way and enter without invitation. "Uh, sure, Kendall. You can come in."

Kendall shot an icy glare at Logan then turned to Gabe. "Who do you think you are?" He snapped, making the doctor step back in fear.

"Um..."

"You think you can move in on someone else's boyfriend?" The hockey player continued. "How do you live with yourself knowing that you ended our relationship?"

"Kendall!" Logan yelled but he was ignored by both parties.

"Listen, Kendall, _I _didn't end your relationship with Logan." Gabe glared at the furious blond. "_You _did because you don't listen to him. Logan and I are just friends, but honestly, I'm not surprised that the two of you broke up."

Kendall let out an angry growl. "Get out." He said through gritted teeth.

Gabe rolled his eyes, moving toward the door but not without first placing a kiss on Logan's cheek, making Kendall growl all over again. "I'll see you later." He said, squeezing Logan's hand before he left.

Logan immediately turned to Kendall with the most ferocious scowl he could manage. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Yes, you just ran in here like a crazy person, you're rude to my guest, and then you kick him out because you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!" Kendall deadpanned.

Logan crossed his arms with a skeptic chuckle. "Oh, really?"

"The only reason you're dating him is to piss me off." Kendall seethed.

"Don't flatter yourself." Logan scoffed. "And what I do in my love life is _my _business. If I want to date Gabe, that's between me and Gabe."

"Are you sure it's not between you, Gabe, and someone else?" The blond shot back. "You better be careful that you don't get caught again."

"I. _Didn't._ Cheat. On. You." The genius insisted. "You haven't even heard the whole story. We were just-" Logan didn't get to finish because Kendall was rolling his eyes and walking away from him. That's when Logan lost it. "This is why we broke up!" He exclaimed.

Kendall turned around after that, glaring at the shorter boy. "What?"

"You never listen to me! You're so stubborn and hard-headed, so when things aren't going your way or you hear something you don't want to hear you walk away." Logan had tears of frustration building in his eyes, but didn't let them fall. "So, you know, what?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we broke up...because if it wasn't this, then it would be something else!" His voice cracked and his body because less tense as he anger faded to sadness.

Kendall blinked back tears, turning away from the brunet. "You're right." He kept his voice steady and masked his hurt with a look of anger. "You know, I don't even remember why we dated in the first place."

Logan's eyes went wide and he let out a small gasp. After a brief pause, he managed to choke out, "You should go."

Kendall left without a word.

The smart boy shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he finally let the tears fall. He doesn't know how long he stood there crying, but it was long enough for a know to come to the door. He took a moment to try to make himself look presentable before he opened the door. Before he could blink, Kendall's lips were on his, hands cupping his face desperately. The genius didn't even hesitate to kiss back with just as much longing.

Kendall kicked the door shut behind him, both of their hands moving all over each others bodies, and pulling at the constricting clothing around them. Logan wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's neck and allowing Kendall to grab his thighs and pull his legs around the slim waist and carry him off to the bedroom.

"Wow." Kendall panted, unable to move from the spooning position with the brunet even if he wanted to.

Logan hummed in agreement, enjoying being surrounded by the familiar warmth of Kendall. He turned his head slightly to meet the loving green eyes with a smile. "I don't think it's ever been like that." He chuckled lightly, allowing the blond to place a soft kiss dissimilar to the previous kisses shared earlier.

Kendall pulled away, resting their foreheads together. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was jealous. I'm stubborn and the biggest idiot in the world for letting you get away."

Logan smiled gently. "I know." He said, causing them both to chuckle. "But you have to know the truth about that kiss you saw."

He felt Kendall tense, but he made himself relax and stay silent. "You probably noticed that Gabe kissed my cheek when he says good bye." Kendall nodded stiffly and Logan chuckled. "That kiss you saw was Gabe going to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head so he missed."

Kendall stared blankly for a moment then he started laughing as well. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Logan turned in the blond's hold, looking up at him with a smile. "I told you I didn't cheat on you. I love you."

Kendall ginned, leaning in for another kiss but then pulled away suddenly. "But what about Gabe?"

Logan's brow quirked. "What about him?"

"Aren't you, like...dating?"

Logan let out a loud laugh. "No!" He quieted down to a few giggles. "Gabe is cute and a great friend...but he's not you."

"But Carlos said-"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I told Carlos you that it wasn't a date but he kept calling it that."

The hockey player let out a breath of relief. "I love you." He leaned forward, placing kiss after kiss on the pale skin.

"So, are we okay now?" The short man asked timidly.

"I should be asking you that." Kendall sighed. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't take me back."

Logan answered by pulling his boyfriend into another hungry kiss.


End file.
